broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Kolossiaíos
Kolossiaíos is a 3.9 meter tall massive crystal organic golem (though it does not show any form of crystals) within the Crystal Empire. It's also one of the last and most powerful defense the Empire possess. Appearance Regigigas is a very large crystal organic golem that bears a similar resemblance to the other three Crystal Golems. Primarily white, Kolossiaíos have a few black stripes located on their body and yellow plates surrounding their wrists, shoulders, and another in their upper region. Around its feet and its back, Kolossiaíos have some kind of plant or moss growing on it. It has a very large physique with long arms, short legs and no visible neck or head. Unlike the other Crystal Golems, Kolossiaíos have no specific element that they relate to. Instead, they have two sets of three gemstones, with a set representing the Three Crystal Golems, and it's dark counterpart. History War of the Crystal Empire Kolossiaíos and the Three Crystal Golems was used when the Crystal Empire was at war under the reign of King Sombra, alongside the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Note: The War of the Crystal Empire is based on the Devinart War of Equestria by Ziom05 Crystal Empire (S6, Ep 1-2) Kolossiaíos and the Three Crystal Golems emerged when the Alicorn filly destroyed the Crystal Heart, and as Twilight stated, the Empire would be buried in ice and snow. But that is not the only problem, other dangerous creatures will attempt to invade the Empire, and so the Four Legend Golems would protect the Empire. Iactatio (Rock) would fly up from underground, and stand by the Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor to protect them from any danger. Adamanteus (Steel) would be walking around the Empire, defending all ponies from threats. Crustallum (Ice) would also be walking, but except it hovers above ground, giving it extraordinarily speed and swiftness, to quickly protect anyone. Then Kolossiaíos would also do the same, against much larger threats. When the Crystal Heart was restored, they would locate the one who destroyed it, and unfortunately found the cause. As such, Iactatio would instantly used a hyper beam attack on the filly alicorn, but Cadance quickly placed a shield around them, and is shock to see it attacking them. But Cadance teleported away from the filly with her, casuing Iactatio to search them, but was halted with Celestia froze it with her magic. However, Celestia was suddenly struck with a ice-type attack and her horn was frozen by the Crystal Ice Golem, Crustallum and Crustallum and Iactatio slowly walked away to locate Cadance. Abilities/Powers *Immense Strength (Possible Absolute) - in the Crystal Empire history, the Kolossiaíos is said to possess such immeasurable strength, it could shift the very continent of the planet with ease. *Immense Speed (Possible Absolute Speed) - Kolossiaíos attacks are immense fast. Able to quickly get its gigantic arm to protect a group of ponies from a supersonic sound wave from hitting them.. *Immense Endurance (Possible Absolute Endurance) - Kolossiaíos is shown to be able to take a hit from anything, from magic attacks to those chaotic spells that can even knock out Alicorns or even deities. *Immense Magical Power - Kolossiaíos possess such power, it surpasses the Alicorn's magic. It can destroy a entire mountain with a single beam it fires. *Invulnerable - Kolossiaíos is Invulnerable to most magical attacks, and also physician attacks as well. *Telepathy - Kolossiaíos possesses telepathy *Absolute Cold Resistance - Kolossiaíos can withstand the coldest temperatures either on mountains or the arctic north. *Absolute Heat Resistance - Kolossiaíos can withstand in the highest temperatures in Equestria, such as inside a erupting volcano. *Life Creation - Kolossiaíos is capable of giving life, and making life. Weaknesses *Power Seal - Kolossiaíos power was sealed, until it attacked at least 5 times. After 5 times, Kolossiaíos true power will emerge. *Crystal Heart - Kolossiaíos (along with the Three Crystal Golems) can be controlled by the Crystal Heart, but they won't follow orders if someone ordered them to stop attacking a threat (since Flurry Heart, filly Alicorn of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor destroyed the Crystal Heart, they see her as a threat, and will ignore orders to stop attacking her). Gallery Trivia/Notes *The Crystal Golems, Iactatio, Crustallum and Adamanteus are the counterparts of Regirock, Regice and Registeel. **The Crystal Golems are also based on the Three Regi Trio. *Kolossiaíos was the pet (companion) to the very first king of the Crystal Empire. *Kolossiaíos is the MLP:FIM counterpart of Regigigas in Pokemon. **Kolossiaíos is also based on Regigigas. Category:Pets Category:Creature